Tiara Himegimino
Himegimino Tiara is one of the main characters of the series Royalty Princess Precure. She is a 16-year-old girl who is elegant and Graceful. Tiara's pretty cure alter ego is Cure Elegant,the princess of waves. Appearance Tiara has a turquoise hair and pink eyes. hair that is seen down with a thick strand of hair tied into a braid that is seen lying over her shoulder. She use a pale blue skirt with a lilac bow at her chest. A lilac shirt with a pale blue belt. She wears a lilac sneaker and use pale blue stocking. At her summer clothes she use a light blue bermuda with three buttons, a white shirt with red stripes. As Cure Elegant her hair is white and her eyes still is pink her hair is very long,with a white frilled headband that has a bow on each side of the head, where big pink gems sit. Her outfit consists of a short while and Blue frilly dress with white frilled cuffs on each wrist, along with white shoes that have white markings. Her stockings are black, with the right one having a garter on the top. Around her neck is a black ribbon with a bluegreen gem, and on her left foot is a silver charm with a pink gem in the middle. History One day Tiara (as usually) playing violin so a fairy called Vivi appears and these tow turns friends so Kyoufu use started to attack Tiara protect Vivi and Vivi turned into a Line and Tiara transformed into Cure Elegant. Personality Tiara is a 16-years-old girl who is very shy and quiet. Tiara is a very elegant and graceful girl who is see as the princess of elegance. She is very educated and is a incredible violin player. Relations Tai Matsuda-Tai is Tiara's friend and teammate. Tai called her of Titi. Vivi-Vivi is Cure Elegant's fairy,Tiara called her of Vi-chan. Cure Elegant Cure Elegant is the Tiaras's Pretty Cure Alter ego. She controls the power of snow and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Princess to Exchange!". Her main attack is Elegant Maelstrom . Attacks |-|Finishing= Elegant Maelstrom (エレガ ント メイルシュトロム Ereganto Meirushutoromu)-Cure Elegant is a main attack,used the for the first in Episode 12. Princess Embrace (プリンセスアンブラそ Purinsesu anburaso)-First group finishing. used for the first time in episode 13. Wave Waved (ウェーブ 振っ U~ēbu fu~tsu)-Cure Elegant is a main attack of Cure Breeze, first used in episode 19. Elegant Blizzard Maelstrom (エレガ ントブリザーメイルシュトロム Ereganto burizādo Meirushutoromu)-is the finishing of Tiara and Rika joints used in episode 39. Princess Expansion (プリンセスえぱんしをん Purinsesu epanshion)-is the second attack in a group for the first time Used in episode 20. Grand Storm (グランドストーム Gurando sutōmu)-is the last finishing Cure Breeze, she uses this attack with the princess crystal Music box in his Royal Princess form, first used in episode 46. Royal Finalización (ロイヤルファイナライズ Roiyarufainaraizu)-Last group finishing, uses for the first and last time in episode 50. |-|Magic= Exchange (エクスチェンジ Ekusuchenji)-this attack transform the Tiara violin into Elegant Violin. |-|Defense= Elegant Protection (エレガントプロテクション Purotekushon Ereganto)-Elegant Protection is the defense attack. Etymology Himegimino:Himegimi (姫君) means "princess" and No (の) means "of" or "to". Tiara:Tiara is a crown. So his name means "Tiara of princess" Music Tiara's voice actresses,Nanae,have participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Saki Fujita who voices Yumi Airashi,Lon who voices Tai Matsuda,Yui Itsuki who voices Hinoiri Reijin, Kyoe Yoshioka how voices Rika Sato,YUI how voice Princess Sky. Solos *Snowflake *Princess Melody (Elegant ♦ ver) Duets/Group *All girl can be Princess (Along with Saki,Lon, Yui, Kyoe and YUI) *Princess Melody (Forever ver~~) (Along with Saki,Lon, Yui, Kyoe and YUI) *Shooting Star (Along with Lon) *Crystallization (Along with Kyoe) Trivia *Cure Elegant is the third cure to play violin. *Tiara is the first blue cure to recuse join into pretty cure team. **Tiara is the fifth cure to recuse join into pretty cure team. *Tiara blood type is C. *Cure Elegant is the first blue cure to have white hair. *Cure Elegant is the first cure to have white hair and pink hair **Tiara is the first cure to have white hair. *Tiara is the fifth Blue cure to have water powers. *The song Crystallization plays during the Tiara and Rika transformation in episode 45. *Cure Elegant is the only Cure to have only the transform Princess Decoration Key *Tiara has just one image song. *Tiara and Yumi are the only cure to have magic attacks. Disclaimer I don't belongs tiara! She is from the game fairy fencer,okay. Category:Royalty Princess Precure Category:Royalty Princess Precure Characters Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures